


见红~Seeing Red

by ladious



Series: 熔化～The Melting [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, 不一样的Castiel, 倒了血霉的Impala, 第四季刚出场天使力十足, 这个Dean感觉更年轻, 这个天使很直接
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: Summary：“熔点”的续篇，Dean和Castiel得以就最近他们之间发生的“关系”讨论一下。但事情开始向着它的黑暗面而去……警告： 有些非自愿性行为，如果你会对此不快请不要阅读！





	见红~Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Seeing Red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430661) by strangeandcharm. 



> 原作者NOTE： 这确实发展成一篇PWP——热辣的性爱，并无别的。但它的结果却出乎意料。而且，如果你喜欢的是待人和蔼，彬彬有礼的Castiel，那么最好还是避开……不过他在某些方面仍然还是那么好，那么有礼，否则我们为什么会爱他？  
> 感谢所有在“熔点”下留言的人，是你们鼓励了我，让我接着写出续篇。所以Dean会遭受到接下来的这些事全是你们的错……
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的NOTE：这篇仍是C/D，斜线代表攻受。  
> 第一次看这篇文的时候确实会吓到了。因为和剧里的Castiel大相径庭。但如作者说的，他依旧是那么好。  
> 标题采用直译，非常有……含义。  
> #该有的警告都写了，如果还是看进来不要怪我~  
> 就我而言，是属于看了不后悔系列~
> 
>  
> 
> 文中圆括号来自作者，方括号来自我，多为注释，偶有吐槽。本人非专业翻译，如有遗漏，欢迎指正~期待留言哈！
> 
> ****
> 
> I'm SHOCK when I first time read this fic, but yes ,let me quote ~“. although he’s still nice and fluffy in places. Otherwise why would we love him? ”（by Strangeandcharm)
> 
> So now ,I totally in love with this Castiel!!

 

 

 

Dean看见他之前就知道他已经来了；远在他还未听见羽翼发出的柔软的沙沙声，又或是碎小的鹅卵石被踩进泥地里的声音，就感知到他出现了。他并未对此做出反应，只是继续靠在Impala的引擎盖上，享受着犹他的夕阳那渐渐消散，柔和的余辉。他抓着瓶子，手指收紧，猛地灌进一口温热的啤酒，听着发动机在灼热的沙漠里tick-tick地冷却下来。

“Dean。”Castiel说。

“嘿。”他回着，凝视着沙漠，边看着高高的红色岩石台场平平整整，威胁着日光不让它通过，边让自己的声音保持着不动声色。“好久不见。你不打电话，不发邮件，也不送花……有点要伤了某人的心了，懂吗？”

“我还有其它的事需要处理。而我希望能单独和你谈谈。”

“是啊，好吧。”Dean喝光了啤酒，把瓶子丢进灌木丛。这会儿方圆二十里连个魂都没有，乱丢垃圾也就不算什么大事了。“Sam回旅馆了。你要说啥就快说，我得赶在他开始担心之前就得回去了。”

一阵柔和温暖的风轻轻吹散了Dean脚上的浮尘，但Castiel什么也没说。Dean转过头看着他。

“你穿着那件大衣不热吗？”

Castiel一脸冷漠，“如果我想让自己热，我就会觉得热。”

Dean嗤之以鼻，哈哈大笑，“你就会耍花招，对吧？就像你该死的让自己公然操了某个半死不活的家伙，到头来还没想清楚？”

即使他嘴上这么说，他也知道自己并不公平。他并非怀恨在心。他真没有。但他一直等着Castiel能出现，已经好几星期了，在那个时候，他开始说服自己，那只不过是濒死引发的狂热的梦，某些疯狂的场景里，他和一个诡异的天使做爱，而且还爱死了每一秒。而现在Castiel就在这里，不管怎样，这就意味着该是他面对现实的时候了。这事确实发生了。他感到尴尬羞愧，但是当他凝视着他的同伴，他记起他的皮肤紧挨着他，那么温暖，他的心跳得更快了。他在自己的体内律动着，他记得那是怎样的一种感受。

他还想要，更多。

这让他感到恐慌。

Castiel低下头，双手插在口袋里。当他抬起头来瞥了一眼，面带愠色。“你想让我说什么，Dean？你本可以说不。我给过你机会。你没有。”

“我那会儿不是我自己！”Dean想都没想，立马反驳，但他的话听起来并不令人信服。他张开嘴想再说点什么，但又闭上了。他看到有什么东西在Castiel的眼中闪烁着，他犹豫了。愤怒？后悔？他离得太远，看不清。但Dean不想逼他。

他转过身，凝视着周围的景色。汗水浸透了他的T恤，滚烫的车皮贴着他的腿，快把皮肤给烤焦了。在他头顶的某个地方，传来老鹰的叫声，听起来像是什么廉价西部片里的音响效果。

“你开车到这里是有原因的。”这会儿Castiel的声音相当惹人恼火，“你是希望我能来。”

Dean叹了口气，只感到疲倦，“不，我到这里是想思考。我需要远离人群，就几个小时。”

“远离Sam？”

他瞪了天使一眼，“不，别把他扯进来。我警告你。”

Castiel等了一会儿，把手从口袋里掏出来，走到他身边，靠在引擎盖上。Dean不得不把视线投向更远处。他又在身边了，但这感觉很怪，像是他少年时代的某个心潮澎湃的梦中情景突然就出现在他身边的床上。

“既然你都到这里了，你该去看看大峡谷。”Castiel带着评论的口吻，他听起来像是特别喜欢那个地方，“它真是主的奇迹之一。”

Dean耸耸肩，“也许有一天吧。”

“它离这里只要几个小时。”

“我知道。”

“你在害怕，对吗？”

Dean看着他，很是惊讶。“我有啥好怕的？在去到峡谷的路上从驴背上掉下来？”

该死，他 ** _知道_** 不该对上他的视线；Castiel蓝色的虹膜在夕阳中闪闪发亮，半掩着的欲望在他眼里闪烁着，让Dean喘不过气来。在回答之前，他伸出舌头舔了舔下嘴唇，Dean 的眼睛忍不住紧盯着他的动作。

“你一直都想去看看大峡谷，”Castiel说道，“但现在你害怕要是你实现了这个愿望——那种渴望，你期待了那么久的——你就什么也不剩了。”

“啥？这也太扯了吧。那只不过是地上的一个坑，伙计。”

“对你来说，它代表了某些东西，Dean，是某种结束。你已经死过一次，还没见过它就死了，但你又活了回来。你觉得如果自己真的站在它面前，直面那份壮观，那就是了。没有第二次机会，你将无路可退。”

Dean的心一颤。他甚至没有意识到这点，但事实就是如此。直到这一刻他才明白，他要有多么渴望想看看大峡谷，就有多么希望自己别去。仿佛这就是他能活下去的理由，以这种奇怪的，扭曲的方式，虽然这明显不是他经常挂在嘴上的那个说法——打场胜仗，照顾好Sam，拯救生命。居然要由个天使来告诉他心底的秘密，这算几个意思？

“这不是真的，”他反驳，一如既往，一副轻蔑的样子。试着克制住他的下巴，别就这样不由自主地骤然抽搐，但内疚之意在心里漫开。“还有别的好些地方可去。首先，维加斯就不错。而巴黎也一直很吸引我，要不是飞机是个靠不住的婊子而我又没有护照。你该死个两次看看。”他皱着眉头，“或者多来个几回，看看我会不会真选一个去玩玩。”

“你总是开玩笑，不说真话。”Castiel露出微笑，Dean别开头，强迫自己别去看他。

“够了，你来这干啥？”他脱口而出，声音比他想要的还要粗鲁。他不再靠着车，猛地直起身来，Impala因此晃动了一下，把Castiel给带得跟着摇晃了些许。“我以为你是来道歉的，要我说这根本没用。如果你是来聊天，我就不奉陪了。这根本没必要。”

“我是来见你的。”Castiel仍然有条不紊，“你不想见我吗？”

“在你上次对我干了那档子事以后？那会儿我病了，你这个狗娘养的！我根本无力抵抗。要是我好好的，我根本不会干那种事！”

“果真。”Castiel的声音平缓，带着指责。Dean都炸毛了。

“嘿，你可是个天使，你可以穿越时空，到过去或未来。以你所有的经验，对Winchester家了解的点滴中，你可曾……”他无法让自己的声音别那么带着苦味，他继续说道，“……曾看到我这样没完没了的盯着个男人的屁股，更别说允许某人……”他在说出下个词之前就呛住了，那个词他说不出，无法说出，他叹了口气，“我不是gay，Castiel，我从来就不是。”

一眨眼的功夫，Castiel就站在他的面前，他靠得那么近，仿佛睫毛都能扫到他脸上。他的眼中带着饥渴，“你知道得够清楚的，我可不是‘某人’”，他断然说道，声音沙哑，充满欲望，“而且，你确实想要更多。”

Dean喘不过气来，“不，不！我不想。那是你，不是我。”

但他没有挪开。

“Dean……”Castiel低声轻叹，在他们头顶上盘旋的鹰又发出高昂的叫声，声音在岩石间回荡。太阳已经低到足够把整个沙漠都染上一层浓重的暗红色，但空气依旧热得像是要烧起来一般。当Castiel抬起一只手，顺着Dean的脖子抚下他背，一串汗珠跟着掉了下去。

“别，”Dean不由呻吟出声，听起来很生气，不顾一切，但更多的是有点绝望。“我不想要这样，这不是我。”

“我了解你，”Castiel的声音柔和，带着不容置疑的坚决，他的手顺着Dean的后脑勺摸上来，手指慢慢地梳过短短的，汗湿了的头发，“你远不止你想象的那样，Dean Winchester。”

“别，”Dean又说着，但Castiel把他拉了下来，贴到自己干燥的嘴唇上，无论他的大脑怎样叫嚣着他应该拒绝，他就是无法抗拒这个吻。他企图闭上嘴，至少看上去也得反抗一下吧？但Castiel的舌头径直分开了它们，跟着Dean本能的吸气钻了进去，好像它就属于那里似的。Castiel尝起来就像在那木屋里一样，无法言说的味道，令人上瘾，这滋味击中了他的味蕾，混合着先前啤酒的余韵，妙不可言，令人颤抖。他无可奈何地伸出手，绕过Castiel的脖子，将他拥入怀中，把他拉得更近，这才发现他的皮肤比起自己实在是太过凉爽宜人。

过了足有一分钟，Castiel才慢慢把他拉开，舔了舔嘴唇。Dean整个人都僵住了，他的心脏像是要蹦出来了，天使仔细地端详着他的脸，似乎想把他吃干抹净。在Dean脖子后面的手移到了他的下巴，湿漉漉的手指在皮肤上留下一道痕迹，他抬起眼凝视着Dean的眼睛，那里面满怀着Dean未曾料到的气势——像是Castiel想要凭着凝视就与他互通心意，这让他倒吸了一口气。

“你还想要我离开吗？”Castiel问。

 ** _操你的！整天介飞来飞去的小翅膀！_** Dean想着，但他没有说话，只是摇摇头。他怀疑自己是不是又被搅乱了脑子，但是他的脑子感觉仍很清醒，这一次简直是他的身体在蠢蠢欲动，完全压过了大脑。

他想要Castiel的嘴能含着他的老二。这个愿望太迫切了，上帝啊，他想要这个，但在这之后他能容许自己做到哪一步，他毫无概念。只是当Castiel笑了笑，又吻了上来时，他就不再去想这个了。他们的胡茬刮擦着彼此，疼痛刺激着，但两人都不在乎，或者，已经顾不了这么多了。Castiel的身体欺了上来，Dean感觉到他的分身已如钢铁般硬挺，戳在他的大腿上，但不一会儿，他向后退开，Castiel错估了自己的力量，他实在压得太过用力了。他挣脱出来，举起手阻止对方。

“等等，缓着点——让我喘口气，伙计！”

但这次Castiel并没有放慢速度。他的大衣甩到地面上，激起一团烟尘，接着他的外套和领带也跟着掉在地上。Dean想伸出手帮他脱下衬衫，但Castiel差不多是把它给撕开了，团成一球，直接丢到不知哪去了。片刻之后他又靠得更近，迫使Dean退向Impala的门边，他的身体撞到了滚烫的金属，堪堪避过后视镜，他不觉惊叫了一声。他的T恤也被丢到地上，和那堆衣服杂乱在一起，他脑子里有个完全不在状态的小小角落注意到汗湿的棉料子沾染上红色的尘土，有如血迹。

接着，Castiel的双手沿着他的肩膀下到手臂，划过肋骨；他双膝跪下，摸过他小腹上的肌肉，仿佛他就是一尊雕塑。Dean努力克制着自己，别让手指一掠过湿润的皮肤，就不由自主地乱了呼吸。他低下头看着Castiel的脑袋，好奇地看着那睁得大大的眼睛，和那着迷的凝视。太阳最后的余辉照亮了他结实的背，勾勒出漂亮的曲线，他的肩胛骨随着每一个动作改变着角度，在身前投下不同的阴影。Dean抬起手落到他的肩膀上，就这样放着不动，感受着手掌下冰凉的皮肤在沙漠的空气中逐渐变得温暖。他扯动嘴角，嘲讽地笑了——显然Castiel决意要“想让自己”感觉上像个人类，于是允许Dean的体温影响他。

“你真的很美。”Castiel没头没脑地冒出这句，他的声音充满惊奇。

Dean实在想不出要怎么回他。

他的同伴不等他回答就开始动了起来，他俯身向前，舌尖舔上了他的肚脐。这一手太出乎意外，Dean颤动着，咯咯笑了起来，他立刻红了脸，尴尬万分，这特么听起来也太像个小妞了。Castiel戏谑地瞄了他一眼，一刻也没闲着，双手拽着他的皮带，解开搭扣，顺畅地一扯，整条皮带飞了出去。皮带掉在地上，而Castiel早已解开他的裤子，飞快地把牛仔裤拉了下来，让他吃惊地踉跄着。他的内裤紧随其后，突然之间，Castiel的嘴已经含上了他半硬的分身，吮吸着，如此迫切，Dean不禁破口咒骂，这事也进展得太快了吧？天啊，刚刚只是一个吻，现在就来这个？Castiel可是一点时间也不肯浪费在前戏上，直奔主题。

他笨拙地向后仰去，赤裸的臀部紧贴着滚烫的金属车门，感觉他的皮肤都要粘在上面，汗水在金属上打着滑。要怎么给Sam解释那个污迹是咋来的，Dean？他猛咽了口气，把头向后一仰，落日映入眼中，一片寂静，微风轻轻吹着他的皮肤，他的腹股沟聚起美味的情热，盘旋直上。Castiel含着他的分身呻吟着，震动让他的双球颤抖起来；Dean变得更硬了。之后Castiel放开了他，残留他皮肤上的唾液在干燥的空气中很快变冷。茫然若失，Dean低下头，正好看见他情人的脑袋直撞向他，舌头毫不犹豫地舔上他的根部。

这感觉太棒了，但这不是他想要的。他不假思索，一把抓住Castiel的头发，想把他的分身塞回他的嘴里，但Castiel抗拒着。完全无视Dean的拉扯，他继续用舌头来回舔着他的老二，逗得他紧张得摇晃起来。直到这时，那张恼人的嘴才终于将它含了回去，牙齿刮蹭着昂然的挺立的长矛敏感的表面，哦-太-温柔-了，Dean听见他自己喉咙深处随之发出一声低沉绝望的啜泣，听起来全然不像是他。Castiel挪动着膝盖靠得更近，以便调整吮吸的角度，（ ** _操他奶奶的_** ）一口气把Dean吞了下去，深入再深，他都觉得自己的老二一定会从他的脖子后面戳出去了。

**_操，这感觉太赞了！_ **

通常在不同情况中，Dean都能在深喉的伺候下控制自己。但这位可不是随便什么路边小餐厅里轻浮的女招待，或者无聊的旅馆前台，在某个沉闷的夜晚找个客人马马虎虎来上一发。这位可是 ** _Castiel_** ，一位天使，强有力的存在，无论对他做什么都能马上恢复，她们永远比不上的那种，所以Dean瞬间做了个决定，他的臀部向前抽动，狠狠地操着他同伴的脸，不带一丝愧疚，丝毫没有克制，他的双手紧紧地抓住天使的头发，攥紧拳头，让他的脑袋保持在自己想要的位置。让他松了口气的是，Castiel毫不抗拒，顺着他任由他摆弄，舌头探入分身底部，深入毛发，纠缠在一起，他的喉咙毫无怨言地承受着，呻吟出声。Dean猛戳进他的嘴，一次，两次，三次，接着他到了，强而有力，他的脑子一片茫然，想着是不是在哪个远远的地方有只郊狼在嚎叫，在被扼杀，然后他才回过神来，那声音不是来自别处，正是他自己发出的。

在这之后，Castiel坐了回去，他注视着Dean，看着他顺着Impala的车身滑落，颓然坐在地上，眼中带着一丝玩味。

“我去，”Dean光裸的屁股撞到地面的小树枝和石头上，大叫了一声，但他一点也不想再挪动一下。他喘着气，用手抓了抓自己的头发，慢慢回过神来，想起自己这副德行也许有点见不得人——他的牛仔裤和内裤胡乱缠绕在他的脚踝上，他的老二软趴趴地垂在大腿上。但他看向天使，立刻就忘了这些。Castiel伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴边残留的精液，挑衅地盯着他。这是他这辈子见过最辣的玩意儿，有那么一瞬，他真希望自己还没到。

“你需要歇会儿吗？”过了那么一会儿，Castiel彬彬有礼地问道，他的嘴唇闪着湿润的光泽。

Dean颤抖着呼吸了几次，笑了，忘却了一切——生活中的压力，愤怒，恐惧——他仍沉浸在小腹下面沉甸甸舒展着的满足感中，无暇顾及其它。他擦去额头上的汗水，瞥了眼他们上面的岩石平台，太阳在上面闪闪发亮，慢慢落下。一旦阳光消逝，温度也就随之迅速下降。沙漠的夜晚会很冷，他已经能感觉到阳光照不到的地方，阴影带着寒意爬上了他赤裸的皮肤。

“你这狗娘养的总爱控制人！你自己知道吧！”他对Castiel说。

天使的眼睛里闪烁着光芒，“起来，”他说。他的声音平平，毫无笑意。

“为什么？”Dean立刻问道，不是很确定自己是否应该就此辩驳一番。

Castiel站起身来，裤子膝盖的位置有两个灰尘的印子。他专注地盯着Dean，慢慢解开皮带，之前所有嬉闹的模样都统统消失不见。Dean抬起头，看着夕阳勾勒出的身影，无法抑制住颤抖。他怎么就能忘了Castiel并非是人？那个捉摸不定的开关又一次切换了，这个站在他面前的男人不是人类。他只是 ** _一种存在_** ，而此时在它的脑子里想的只有一件事。

“猜现在轮到你了，嗯？”他无力地问道。

“起来。”Castiel重复着。

“如果我说不，你会听吗？”他想都没想，这些话就脱口而出。

Castiel端详着他，过了一会儿，他转过身背对着Dean走开，在灌木丛前没多远的地方停了下来。他双手叉着臀部，抬头看着落日，深深地吸了口气。Dean看着他光裸的肩膀上下起伏。他的身影像是深深烙在了Dean的眼中，而他的身躯所投下的阴影一直延伸到他的鞋子上。当他看着那道阴影，思忖着为啥这看起来有点奇怪，他看见模糊的翅膀轮廓伸展出去，从Castiel的肘部划过，上下快速地拍打着，仿佛是他在挥动着它们，不再克制，放它们自由。接着它们便消失了，沙漠上的阴影不见了。

“你想让我做什么，Dean？”Castiel问道，他没转过身，声音听起来很疲倦，“你要我离开，留你自个儿安安静静？再也别弄污你的台阶？”

哦，见鬼。他伤了他的感情。Dean惊愕地摇摇头，吃力地爬了起来，晃晃悠悠，试图解开缠在他脚踝上的裤子。他费了点时间擦掉屁股上的沙子，叹了口气，拉好内裤。

“听着，我很抱歉。我并不想让你以为我会让你……这是……”他无力地挥着手，也不管Castiel其实根本看都不看他一眼。“这对我仍是陌生的，好吗？”

停顿。“如果我来硬的呢？”

Dean僵住了，他只把牛仔裤提到一半。他抬起眼，凝视着Castiel的后脑勺，就在此刻，落日沉到了平顶山后面去了，沙漠抹上了一层浓厚的金红色，接着转暗，变成深蓝。

“你不会的。”他答道。希望他声音里的颤抖别被听见。

Castiel猛地转过身，在不断变暗的视野中，Dean看不清他脸上的表情，但当天使大步向他逼近，他能看见他肩膀绷紧，他僵硬的动作暗示着的激烈情绪只能是愤怒。他脑子一片空白，本能地向后靠向Impala，胃里涌起一阵恶心，这他妈的到底是怎么回事。这只天使是想 ** _强奸_** 他吗？

Castiel正正在他面前停下，如此接近，有那么一瞬Dean以为他们的鼻子会撞到一起。他呼吸急促，身体颤抖着，肌肉抽搐，从头到脚像是爆发般战栗着。他什么也没说，只是站在那里，Dean感觉到他挣扎着，大眼睛凝视着他就仿佛要诉说着什么。

“我很抱歉，”Dean低声说道，突然满是愧疚，“我不知道还有什么可说的。”

那双眼睛……眼眸幽暗，深不见底，浸透了沙漠中剩下的所有的光芒，在它们深处闪烁着针尖般的微光，像是夜空中出现的第一颗星星，彰显着它们的存在。Dean感到Castiel的呼吸吹拂在他的唇上，但天使一动也不动。就像他的内心正在天人交战，他的身体正挣扎着，百般控制着自己，抑制着自己。

于是，Dean知道这是为什么了。

“你上了瘾，无法自拔。”他脱口而出，惊愕不已。

Castiel目光闪烁，有那么点畏惧之色。

“你无法自拔，”Dean继续说道，一切都对得上了。“你曾经附身人类，很久以前，你曾经来过地球。你曾经像我们那样喜欢性爱。见鬼，也许你甚至和谁有过一腿，某个你从来都没法完全忘记的人。现在你回来了，重新体验所有的感觉。你需要性。2000年来你一次都没做过，而我是你最容易抓到的人。”

“你在考验我的耐心，Dean。”Castiel的声音绷得紧紧的，充满危险。

“你不会强迫我，”Dean没有闭嘴，这可能有点不太聪明。“你做不到，但你想这么做。我理解，我真的理解。性让我们所有人都像个傻子——我们无法控制它，这是你占据的那个人的本能，你不是真的……”

Castiel猛地撞上他，他的嘴紧紧贴着Dean的嘴唇，如此用力，他都能确信嘴唇一定是给撞破了。他痛苦地呻吟出声，几近窒息，但压力并未减轻。Castiel把他钉死在车上，不顾一切地用下体摩擦着他，这一举动压得Dean又呻吟了一声。他奋力想推开Castiel，但这就像在打一堵砖墙——他根本巍然不动。一只舌头飞快地探进了他的嘴里，Castiel的手从他身侧滑下，包裹着他的屁股，使劲挤压。

Dean再次呻吟着，这次全然出于恐惧。Castiel太过强壮，无法反抗，而此时他完全失控。 ** _他到底在这里干啥？_**

Castiel从喉咙底部发出一声低沉幽深的响声，把他猛地拉到一边，先是将他冲着Impala的引擎盖丢过去，但又及时拉住了他，免得他在金属表面上摔断了鼻子。他俯在他身上，在他耳边喘着气，Dean能感觉到颤抖传遍了他灼热滚烫的身体。

“停下，”Dean大叫，他的声音被扼止了，“Castiel，放我走！”

“Dean，”Castiel喘息着，听起来一点也不像他。他的话染上了一层异样的锋利感，带着柔软的嗡嗡声，Dean惊恐地战栗着，他认出这是他的真声。“我仍旧很确信你会喜欢这个。我不会伤害你的，我保证。”

“操你大爷的！”Dean骂了回去，挣扎着，但他一丝也无法动弹，“给我滚开！”

他的内裤被猛地往下一拽，接着就感觉到Castiel的硬物弹落到他的臀部，紧贴着他的皮肤。他的身体被一只有力的手压得死死的，迫使他平贴着Impala温暖的引擎盖。他的老二被压在金属表面上，他畏缩着，恨死了这种感觉，但接着仿佛Castiel读到了他的想法，他被往下拉了点，在引擎罩上滑动，直到他的老二被解放出来。当一只手环上它，开始撸动，他才意识到这是在干啥。他大声呻吟着，但一点也高兴不起来——他还是感觉太无助了。

或者至少，他是。当他四肢大开，躺在那里毫无办法时，Castiel继续逗弄着他，仅过了短短不一会儿，Dean感到他又开始蓄势待发，这让他吓了一跳。

**_哈？这通常不会这么快就到了吧。_ **

“我不会伤害你的。”Castiel再次在他耳边低语，呼吸拂进他的耳朵里，听起来多少恢复了克制，嗡嗡声消失了。“相信我。”

“你不会伤害我？”Dean咬牙切齿，克制着他的声音不要颤抖，“你吻我，我的嘴巴就流血了，你这狗娘养的！我知道你要对我干什么！他妈的你让我怎么相信？”

“原谅我。”

Dean感到他的心跳慢了下来，只有那么一丢丢；这句话带着痛苦，昭示着这是原本那个Castiel。他认识的那一位。不是马力全开的怪物，这会儿正把他压在引擎盖上要强奸他，那可是他自己的车！

但是他还是无法动弹。

“这感觉还好吗？”几分钟后，Castiel温柔地靠在他的肩膀上喃喃低语，他的手握住Dean的分身，那手法绝对奇妙无比，更别提这感觉有多好了。Dean颤抖着，保持沉默，但很明显，照他的老二硬起来的程度，他对Castiel的侍弄可没有任何问题。他反抗得那么激烈——但他的身体显然另有打算。他低下头，靠着下面的金属表面，叹了口气，不再害怕，只是气坏了。他依旧被死死钉在那辆车上，连换个姿势都做不到。

一只手开始慢慢地抚摸着他的屁股，手指深入臀缝，上下撩着，直到他为即将发生的事开始颤抖起来。 ** _我不在乎他说了啥_** ，他想， ** _这他妈的要痛死了_** 。没有润滑油，没有精神催眠，赤裸裸，毫无准备的性爱，他甚至连移动一下逃避这个侵入都做不到。当他感到Castiel的分身稳稳地抵住他的入口，他不禁发出一声几近窒息的呜咽，无法抑制自己的恐惧。

听到这动静，Castiel迟疑了，但只有那么一会儿，接着他冲了进去，疼痛让Dean大叫出声，他咒骂着，猛地撞到车上，他又咬到自己早已受伤的嘴唇，腥味在嘴里漫开。Castiel停了一会儿，给他点时间调整，温柔地发出嘘嘘声安抚着他，他的手包裹着Dean软下来的分身搓弄着，动作越来越快。

有那么几分钟，他们就保持着这个姿势。他们周围的空气变冷了，Dean感到自己满是汗水的皮肤也随之发冷，在某个地方，有只郊狼在嚎叫。这感觉不真实。他是在做梦吧。天杀的那天下午他为什么要离开旅馆？Sam会担心他吗？他没听见手机响过，也许这没像他想的那么迟？但这似乎他已经在这里过了好几年。也许Castiel又操纵了时间……

他的同伴在他身体里缓缓动起来，让他咬紧牙关，Dean不禁想起他们上次在一起的情形，那个小屋，那时候他半睡着，虚弱不堪，无疑那时候感觉很好。这一次大不相同。现在他就像是换了一个人。

“没事的，”Castiel安慰着他，用拇指在Dean的底部打着圈，一边吻着他的脖子和肩膀交界的地方。与此同时，他的分身埋得甚至比之前更深了，Dean不由自主放松自己叫了起来，他感觉到像上次那样无以伦比的狂喜在身体内炸裂开去。Castiel又动了一下，同样的感觉再次贯穿身体，这一次更强烈。

“哦。”他倒抽一口气，那感觉占据了他。他已经不再去想着自己是怎么给被迫对着自己的爱车，被按死在自己车盖上，那些事似乎都已消逝了，无关紧要。现在他只能感觉到不断在体内堆积的高潮，一波一波，被Castiel那似有魔力的手指不断地刺激着，他操开他，同时又在撸动着他的分身。Castiel似乎感觉到他的律动好极了，他开始挺进，越来越用力，越来越深，越来越快，终于他的手不再压着Dean的背，放他自由。Dean仍然保持着原来的姿势，几乎没注意到有什么不同。他只感受到一下又一下的撞击，狂喜不已，跟着Castiel一次又一次冲撞呻吟着，全然无法控制，像是他以前从未经历过如此失控的感觉。

Castiel是对的，他确实让Dean喜欢上这个。如果还有什么的话，这甚至比上次感觉更好。甚至他嘴唇上的刺痛都让燃遍全身上下难以置信的感觉更加强烈。当Castiel开始挨着他的脖子喘着气，他已经沉醉在绷紧的身躯散发出的灼热中，他发出来的那种声音令他兴奋不已，简直让他的耳朵都要高潮了。当Castiel越来越接近高潮，他的手也变得狂乱起来，下手更重，超过了Dean喜欢的感觉，但在他体内的分身不断填满的狂喜平衡了这种感觉，甚至更用力地推了它一把。

他快接近了，Castiel也是；他能感觉到他的身体变得紧张，他挺进的方式充满力量。Dean发现自己在金属表面上扭动着，这让他滚烫的身躯感觉好极了，这和骑着他的那个绷紧的身躯截然不同。Castiel进得越深，他就越难保持安静，嘴巴不由自主地发出，“哦……哦……哦！”的声音，越来越响亮。他都能感觉到呻吟声打在Impala的身上，又反弹回来。

“太……美了。”Castiel随之一起呻吟着，他的手突然揪住Dean的头发，像是早先Dean对他做过的那样。他把Dean的脑袋狠狠地拉回去，手拍上了他肩膀的掌印，用Dean不能理解的方式，两人似乎连结在一起……但是，他妈的，这感觉像是有电流通过。他在Castiel的重压下痉挛了，痛苦和愉悦在他体内交织争斗。

而Dean就快到了，他无法克制自己。“操我，快操我，”他乞求着，声音突然绷紧，“用力点……没错…… ** _哦，老天！_** ”他冲上了顶峰，他把自己戳进Castiel汗津津，有如在燃烧的手里，他拼命吸气，整个身体像音叉般震颤着。

当他躺着，只顾着喘气，在他上方某处，Castiel发出了半是喜悦，半是绝望的喊叫，Dean感到冰冷的寒意罩住了他们，这绝非自然。Castiel呻吟着，猝然一震，然后Dean听见了嗡嗡声四下响起，那是他的同伴真实的声音，如此痛苦。按在他手臂上的手消失了，他又被粗暴地推倒在引擎盖上，双手抓着他的臀部，把他向后拉去，迫使他更深地接受Castiel的分身，甚至当Dean放声大喊，他都能感到嗡嗡声越来越响。

Castiel失控了。

“停下！”他大叫着，感觉到最初的冲击，阵阵疼痛鞭打着他的耳朵，“Castiel，停下，你要杀了我了！住手！”

但他的同伴要么是完全无视他，要么根本无法回应。相反，他最后猛地顶了一下，喊着Dean的名字陷入狂乱中，这一下太过有力，Dean几乎尖叫出声，完全承受了全部的力量。几秒钟后，他不得不把头埋在双臂之中，突如其来的冲力波猛地撞向他，轰隆隆的雷声包围着他们，爆裂声，重击声震耳欲聋，他听见鸟群在恐惧中惊叫。Impala在他的身下震颤着，Dean捂住耳朵，正在那时，玻璃碎裂的声音轰然炸开，汽车的喇叭声响彻沙漠夜空，在周围裸露的岩石层中回荡。

要命的是他捂住耳朵的手并不能阻挡Castiel可怕的真声，他在引擎盖上痛苦地扭动着，感觉脑袋里有什么东西要散开了，某种粘腻湿热的东西流到了他的手上，他失去了意识，开始下坠，不断下坠，坠落……掉进深坑，那只能是地狱。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

“操你妈的。”是他回过神来对Castiel说的第一句话。

他又穿上了衣服，天使也一样；他们的衣服满是尘土，皱巴巴的。Dean的T恤溅满了血，他的耳朵仍在疼痛，感觉怪异，但谢天谢地，总算还听得见，不止如此，他能感到脖子上凝固了的血块，昭示着确实造成了某些损伤。他的耳边仍回响着轻轻的铃声。，但这也没比他十几岁时看过 _Iron Maiden_ _那演唱会后的感觉更糟。_ [ _Iron Maiden_ 铁娘子乐队，是一支英国重金属摇滚乐队，1976年建立]

尽管如此，最糟的是他觉得又累又痛。气坏了。

他撑起自己，靠在Impala的一个轮子上。Castiel就坐在他面前，抱着腿，下巴靠着膝盖，眼睛睁得大大的，在月光下一副受尽折磨的样子。他那身苍白的外套让他看起来像个鬼魂。

“估计你会说你很抱歉，然后等着我来原谅你。”Dean的声音粗砺沙哑，他感到屁股一阵刺痛，畏缩了一下。 ** _我去！_**

“不，”Castiel轻声回答，“尽管宽恕是基督徒该有的行为。”

“那现在要咋样？”Dean语气平平，“我很抱歉，但我不信那真是我的锅。特别是我那会儿所感觉到的。”

Castiel歪着脑袋，像孩子般天真无辜的样子早在那可恶的小屋里就将Dean轰成渣，鬼使神差地让他像个在高中舞会上的混蛋吻上了那家伙。够了，这次可不会再让他上当了。“你强奸了我，”他厉声说道，突然之间，他听见自己在乞求着 ** _操我，快操我。_** 他咽下自己的怒火，补充道，“即使到了最后我真会喜欢这个，要不是你强迫我，我根本就不会做这事。你不该这样对我。”他吞咽，喉咙堵着什么东西的感觉，不知道要怎么说，接着他轻轻地补上：“你把我吓坏了。”

Castiel放开他的膝盖，伸出双手，在月光下打量着它们。“这副身体和我的真身太不相同，”他说，“很难避免受它影响，要体验你所感到的一切，我必须和它抗争。”

Dean保持着沉默。

“你不知道你有多幸运。”天使冲他点点头，继续说道，“所有这些——灼热，寒冷，潮湿，干燥，吵闹，安静，痛苦，喜悦……对你都触手可及，却不属于我。我只能在一瞥间略窥一二，但仅此而已。”

“这就是你能感觉到的全部？只是‘一瞥’？要我说，你可不止感到这一点。”

“我能感觉到你，Dean。我能感受到你的激情，你的愤怒，你的恐惧。这……令人心醉。”

“我说对了，你对这个上了瘾。”

Castiel向他靠过来，Dean成功的往后一缩。天使的脸在他面前停住了，Dean看进他的眼睛，那里充满悔恨。“我很抱歉把你给吓坏了，Dean。”

Dean咬着牙，吸了口气，“你该感到抱歉。操你大爷的。”

Castiel的眼睛继续凝视着他，Dean眨了眨眼，在这份专注下不安起来。“回答我这个问题，”他问着，竭力保持着自己的声音一如既往，“Sam和我？我们一直遵循着，照你的命令行事——或者，至少尽力按你所说的去做——已经有几个月了。你说过自己有所疑惑，而且你自己也不是很确定这样的选择是否正确。那么告诉我，经历了这个之后，我特么怎么能相信你的所作所为是对的？我怎么能当你是好人？”

Castiel抬起一只手，落在他的脸上。接着他靠了上来，吻着Dean，温柔地吻着他的唇。嘴唇上的割伤被压着刺痛着，Dean畏缩了一下，但他并没有躲开，因为Castiel细致周到，如此温柔；他能感觉到他微微颤抖着，有如他害怕自己做过了头。几秒钟后天使退后了点，他的手沿着脸滑到了他的心脏的位置。

“因为爱可移山。”他隐晦地说，转而凝视着他身后的某个东西。

Dean顺着他的视线看去。他喘着气，感到他的心脏砰砰直跳。

他们面前平平的岩石台场已经消失了。

早些时候，他看着夕阳落到几百米外的砂岩峭壁之后，而现在，月光下只剩一堆岩石和一些小碎石，歪歪扭扭，满是疙瘩。原来台场所在的位置如今一片空旷，看起来陌生可怕，他记起当Castiel深入他时那可怕的雷鸣般的声音，伴着鸟群嘈杂的叫声，因为它们赖以栖息的悬崖已从它们脚下消失不见。他惊得下巴都要掉了。他转过身想再看看Castiel，但天使已经消失了，沙漠中就剩Dean独自一人，边上还有一座塌了的山。

“真他妈该死。”他嘟囔着。

Castiel说那是“爱”。

“真他妈该死。”他又说了一回。

带着痛苦，僵硬，以及铺天盖地的渴望，这些他想都不愿意去想，Dean爬了起来。他无法把视线从曾经是岩石台场的所在之处挪开。他抬起一只手揉揉眼睛，深深地吸了口气，想要让自己的心跳别那么狂冲乱撞。接着，他横下心来，这一个晚上他已经受够了，他转向Impala。

窗户已经不见了，钢化玻璃锋利的碎片撒落在车内，在月光下宛如小钻石般闪闪发亮。几乎没有一片落到车外，所有的窗玻璃都向内爆裂，在Castiel真声的威压下碾成碎片。Dean眨着眼，对着这一片狼籍发呆，他计算着损毁的金额——见鬼，甚至反光镜和车前灯都不翼而飞——然后他摇摇头，笑了起来。除了笑他还能怎样？这只能算是他妈的蛋糕上的糖霜。

他伸出手打开车门，这才注意到皮肤上满是一层灰；那一定是身后那座山崩塌卷起的尘土。他低头看着自己，皱起眉头，血与尘土混合在一起，如此彻底，他灰色的T恤已经变成了猩红色。他在流血，疼痛不已，而Impala已经毁了一半。

**_天杀的地狱，他要怎么向_ ** **_Sam_ ** **_解释这一切？_ **

 

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道有没有人看这篇FIC会和我有一样的感受，可怜的，孤独的Cas。他只想抓住那一丁点……一瞥  
> Impala：好可怕啊啊，三米快救救我！


End file.
